Naruto: La Reencarnación De Dos Seres Poderosos (DragonballxNaruto)
by TheKiller21
Summary: 384


Capitulo I : El despertar del guerrero Parte 1

Todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores

XxXxXxXxXx

Narra Normal:

En la aldea de konoha todo era felicidad, ya que hoy se celebraba el sellado del zorro demonio en la hija del Hokage Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

Esta era Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, una rubia de cabellos largos, los cuales estaban atados en dos coletas, esta tenia los ojos de color violeta, esta estaba vestida con una camisa naranja, una sudadera blanca con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda, unos pantalones ANBU negros y unas zapatillas ninja negras.

Esta estaba celebrando su cumpleaños numero 12, el cual era el mismo día del sellado del kyubi.

La fiesta estaba yendo a la perfección, pues estaban los lideres de clanes, así como los herederos de estos, los cuales eran, el Yamanaka, Aburame, Nara, Uchiha, Akimichi, Inuzuka y el Hyūga, así como el Sandaime Hokage y varios del consejo civil.

Lo que no sabían era que en las escaleras de la casa había un chico rubio de ojos azules, con tres marcas de zorro en cada mejilla, este estaba vestido con una camisa negra, con una sudadera blanca, pantalones ANBU negros y zapatillas ninja negras.

Este chico era Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, el cual estaba viendo todo con tristeza, ya que sus padres lo han estado olvidando desde que este tenia solo 3 años, pues a esa edad su hermana a empezado a manifestar el chackra del Kyubi, provocando que lo hayan estado dejando de lado con la típica excusa de que "hay que entrenar a tu hermana que es la prioridad por tener a la bestia encerrada en su interior".

XxXxXxXxXx

Narra Naruto:

Otra vez se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños, y todo por mi "hermana" prodigio

A veces me preguntó, "¿Que hice para merecer esto?", lo bueno es que tengo a Hiruzen-jiji, Danzó-jiji, Mikoto-san, Itachi-nii y a Sasuke-teme, ellos si se acuerdan de mi.

Fin Narra Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXx

Narra Normal:

Naruto estaba ahí triste, hasta que unas personas se le acercan.

Mikoto: "Hola Naruto-kun". Le dijo la matriarca del clan Uchiha a nuestro rubio, el cual al verla este la saluda.

Naruto: "Hola Mikoto-san". Contesto alegre nuestro rubio.

Hiruzen/Danzo: "Hola Naruto". Saludaron el Sandaime y el viejo halcón de guerra a el rubio.

Itachi/Sasuke: "Hola O'toto/Dobe". Saludaron los hermanos Uchihas a nuestro rubio.

Naruto: "Hola Hiruzen-jiji, Danzo-jiji, Itachi-nii, Teme-nii". Respondió con alegría nuestro rubio al ver a las personas que mas quiere.

Sasuke: " Te-Teme-nii?". Dijo el EMOtivo Uchiha con un tic en su ojo.

Naruto: "Si, así es TE-ME-NII". Dijo este con una sonrisa burlona haciendo enojar al EMOtivo uchiha.

Sasuke: "YA VERA-". Pero antes de que termine de hablar, una voz se escucho a lo lejos, la cual claramente era de Minato diciendo.

Minato: "Su atención porfavor". Consiguiendo la atención de los presentes.

Hiruzen/Danzo: ("Tengo un mal presentimiento"). Era el pensamiento del Sandaime y del halcón de guerra.

Minato: "Queremos decirles a todos que desde el día de hoy mi hija Mito Uzumaki Namikaze va a ser la líder del clan Uzumaki y Namikaze, así como la próxima Hokage". Dijo este orgulloso de su hija.

Naruto se encontraba devastado, ya que este sabia que era lo que le pasaba al primogénito si este no era el líder del clan, lo cual era la expulsión de el clan, y para rematar le quitaron su sueño, ese sueño que lo mantenía en la luz ahora estaba muerto, y ya no tenia nada.

Los adultos que acompañaban a Naruto estaban enojados pero a la vez tristes, enojados porque ese puesto es de Naruto, ya que al ser Naruto el primogénito este debería ser el líder de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze, y tristes porque ellos saben que si el primogénito no es el líder del clan o clanes, este es expulsado de su clan.

Naruto: "N-no... Mi sueño, mi clan, mi luz". Susurraba Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto ya no quería estar en ese lugar, así que se fue corriendo hasta llegar a un bosque más exacto el bosque de la muerte, ahí Naruto se acostó de espaldas en un árbol y empezó a llorar.

Naruto: "¿Por-Por que? *Snif* ¿Por que son así conmigo? *Snif* *Snif*". Decía entre sollozos el rubio.

Naruto: "Acaso, Acaso solo *Snif* solo fui un, un error". Decía Naruto entre sollozos hasta quedarse dormido.

En otro lugar*

Naruto despertó en lo parecía ser unas alcantarillas, Naruto sin preguntarse en donde estaba comenzó a caminar, adentrándose mas a aquel lugar, el cual se iba haciendo mas obscuro a medida que este avanzaba.

???:("Así que ya ha llegado")- Pensó una persona

???:("Interesante")- Pensó otra persona

Bueno eso ha sido la primera parte, espero que apoyen esta historia ya que es mi primer fic

Alerta:Esta historia va a ser Harem, Si no te gusta esto pues...

LARGATE A LA CHINGADA

Ahora si bye :)


End file.
